1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper, and more particularly to a damper which is able to be deactivated and activated according to the road conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bike dampers constantly provide damping effect to the bumpy road conditions such that the rider is able to enjoy the fun of riding. When the rider is riding across the country or passing a mountainous area, the rider requires large damping effect to damp the impact from the roads. When the rider is passing a metropolitan area where the roads are nicely paved, the rider generally does not require that much damping effect. However, the same damping effect will be provided to the rider despite the road conditions are changed. Therefore, the rider may find that whenever a brake is applied, the rider together with the bike will vibrate due to inertia. Some may find it amusing but it does affect the rider's enjoyment.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved damper to mitigate the aforementioned problems.